venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Dimensions
'Dimensions, '''also known as realms, are a series of Universes that comprise the environments of the Gmod series. The first Dimension introduced was the 2nd Dimension, in the ALIEN VS PREDATOR MOD! video. Dimensions seem to make up the VenturianTale universe. List of known Dimensions * 1st Dimension: Presumably the Earth the Acachallas, P.I.E., and several other characters live on, distinct from our Earth because the inhabitants are said to wear bricks on their heads, Switzerland has a coast, and that dogs in this dimension are actually people from the 13th dimension. * Canada has a president instead of a prime minister, and is also canonically a different dimension as to the rest of the world. The dimension in which Canada resides in is unknown. * 2nd Dimension: The first dimension that was introduced in an old video, was home to a spaceship filled with Predators and Xenomorphs. Inhabitants admire 1st dimension legends and usually weigh 25 pounds. If an inhabitant is great enough they will be transferred to the first dimension. The second dimension used to be the first dimension until they invented SkyNet. It's possible this is the dimension where people wear bricks on their heads. There are also flying lumps of poop according to Sink Supplies. * 3rd Dimension: Supposedly associated with shopping, consists of a giant castle. Sally Acachalla apparently owns this. * 3.5th Dimension: Same as the 3rd Dimension, but is overrun by Springtrap Clones created by Billy. Supposedly it's a dimension where no one can die in, as quoted by Billy. * 4th Dimension: A dimension of darkness. Also home to Ballerina Mario. People in this dimension resist gravity and can't be affected by thrusters, possibly the dimension the hand of darkness from the Elevator Source videos is from. Was said by Darth Calculus to be the dimension Billy was originally from. * 5th Dimension: A dimension from which cosmically empowered rabbits come from, it is a medieval kingdom where Gertrude takes her lunch breaks and is the queen, it consists of 72% water. * 6th Dimension: ??? * 7th Dimension: Unknown content. Humans also live there, they are said to be really nice. * 8th Dimension: A dimension without gravity, inhabitants enter buildings through windows only. May have Lectroids. * 9th Dimension: ??? * 10th Dimension: ??? * 11th Dimension: ??? * 12th Dimension: A desert with a sunset, described as boring and uneventful. Also where Sink Supplies was born. * Tent Dimension: Filled with forests and bears. * 13th Dimension: The dimension mentioned the most in the Gmod series. Home of the Alternative Acachalla Family. Also, a dimension ruled by Prince Fang. * 14th Dimension: A dimension with floating trees that can only be seen in the mirror of the new Acachalla house. Acachalla escaped the cops through it but was captured and arrested. * 15th Dimension: Resides next to the 17th dimension, the dimension of water. * 16th Dimension: A dimension consisting of a house in the middle of nowhere (which ghost figured out was a prison) inhabited by Uncle Ernie. The Five Nights at Freddy's characters also live there. The Emochallas live in another part of the 16th dimension. The 16th dimension can be viewed on a TV. Doors only burn in this dimension. * 17th Dimension: Another dimension ruled by Prince Fang. Also filled with nothing but ponies and Adventure Time references. Many Dragons inhabit this dimension, as well as a giant squirrel that called himself "The Chipmunk Master" who was hunted and presumably captured or killed by Johnny Ghost.https://youtu.be/4EwmpwnhNb4?t=13m34s * 18th Dimension: Apparently the Underworld. Owned by Sally Acachalla. It can be accessed by digging under the Acachalla Vacation House. * Dimensions 19-25:??? * Normal Dimension: Created to be a normal version of the Acachalla world. After being invaded by weirdos, it's ruler Papa Normalchalla became enraged and blew the dimension up. * Star Wars Dimension: The Star Wars universe, few inhabitants know of it's or any other dimensions existence. * 26th Dimension: The Dark Souls universe and home of Squishy Trump. Interestingly, the 26th Dimension was referred to as the Dimension in which the Mario/Sonic face-off occurred. * Dimensions 27-35:??? * 36th Dimension: Home of The Nuclear Chicken * 37th Dimension: This dimension consists of a seemingly endless plane, a McDonald's and a shed with a bunker in it. There used to be zombies there. The Floating Gun of the Aztecs ended up there once. * Dimensions 38-45:??? * 46th Dimension: A medieval dimension ruled by King Bonnie, everything there is "straight but at an angle" according to Johnny Ghost and that's just "how this dimension works." Also known as the monster dimension, as several monsters live here. The Achachalla family have been attacked by the inhabitants of this dimension. * Dimensions 47-51??? * 52nd Dimension: Basically the same as the dimension most videos take place in except the only known inhabitants of this dimension are the Pokemon Haunter and the Crystal Gems from Steven Universe. Johnny Ghost was trapped here briefly as a balloon puppet. The part the Crystal Gems live in is a snowy place with a single large snow lodge with the intent to resemble Denmark, while the part Haunter lives in is an exact copy of Johnny Ghost's McDonald's. * Dimensions 53-55:??? * 56th Dimension: The Undertale world. This is also where Bonnie's sister hid from Darth Calculus and Billy. * Dimensions 57-86:??? * 87th Dimension: A diner floating in the clouds that the Acachalla family visit once a month, where Billy ate a load of food without waiting for Gertrude (who was planning to use a sandwich to make waffles) and then ran away with the sandwich into the clouds without paying. The store owner ran after him with a shotgun but the extra fat worked as a bulletproof vest. Gertrude then took the sandwich from him. Billy said, on dimensions, "That's a lot of dimensions!" * Dimensions 88-121:??? * Zombie Desert Bubble Dimension: Described not as a true dimension but more as a space between the first dimension and an unknown. As the name suggests, it is a desert occupied mostly by zombies and The Housekeeper after he was banished here. Johnny Ghost was trapped here briefly as a balloon puppet. * Jurassic Park Dimension: More or less the dimension version of Jurassic Park. Known for their Dinosaurs, attractions, gene splicing, and high death count. * The Dimension Of Poop: Used to get rid of all the Jurassic Park dimension's poop and garbage. Each second in most dimensions add up to a year in this dimension. Known to be next to impossible to escape once you enter it. * Dimension of Hotels: A dimension almost entirely consisting of hotels. * Dimension of Motels: A dimension almost entirely consisting of Motels. * The Dream Zone: Johnny Ghost became trapped here for a while between HAUNTED BY FNAF and Hell's Island. Exactly what it is is unknown except that it is where people's dreams take place, also Maddie Friend can apparently enter this dimension through other people's (mainly Billy's) dreams as shown in the Cyberman mod and Billy's Birthday videos. * The Dream World: Can be sent there by having a dream, when a person enters the dream world, their spirit is sent to another dimension. When a person wakes up, they will be back in their own dimension. This place acts like more of a way to enter another dimension than an actual dimension. * The Twilight Zone/The Phantom Zone: Billy became trapped here whilst escaping the 87th dimension with a sandwich. The sandwich, however, did not go into the Twilight Zone with him. Captain Kirk and Spock got trapped here during Star Trek 3. * The Nothing: Place residing between reality and nonexistence. * Barrels: The dimension the living barrels are from, it might not be real because the barrels weren't real. * The World of Beautiful Puppies: The dimension that The Evil Undertale Dog and its boss Frank are from, nothing is known about this dimension other than that the only known portal to it is in Indeed In-need's bedroom and that it is inhabited entirely by dogs. * The Nether: This is the same Nether as in Minecraft, though it has appeared in Gmod. * The Toilet Dimension: This is the dimension that the stuff that gets flushed down toilets in the VenturianTale universe goes to, it is where Papa Acachalla's camera went and where the barnacles on his jacket came from, it is most likely the dimension that the toilet toucher travels through when teleporting between toilets. * Goober's dimension: The Pocket Dimension Goober went to after offering his video game collection. * The Waffle End: A Pocket Dimension created, controlled, and ruled by Sally Acachalla. It is her depiction of what she thinks would happen if there were no waffles left in the entire world. * Dimension X: Mentioned by Johnny Ghost, properties unknown. * The Untold Pit of Destruction: Mentioned by Johnny Ghost, most likely entered through a bottomless pit, properties unknown or ''untold if you will. * Limbo: Mentioned by Johnny Ghost, properties unknown. * 122nd Dimension: Unknown. Mentioned by Papa Acachalla. * 123rd Dimension: Where Charlie Apache resides. In this dimension, living beings were combined with vacuum cleaners. * Dimensions 124-321:??? * The Cabbage Dimension: A dimension where all the people are made of cabbage and the food is toxic to humans. This dimension was created by Bobbio. * The End: The presumed homeworld of Endermen and (formerly) the Ender Dragon. * Aether: TBA (Minecraft dimension) * McDonald's Dimension: A dimension created by the Housekeeper. Johnny Ghost was once trapped there unknowingly. * 322nd dimension: Papa Notachalla claimed that this is the dimension that Papa Acachalla is from. * 3teen: A dimension that Papa Notachalla made up, saying that it was where the gingerbread man was from in "Gmod Funny GINGERBREAD MAN Mod (Garry's Mod)." * The Dimensional Rift Between Dimensions 12 and 31: Where Papa Notachalla Lives. * Blobfish Dimension: A Pocket Dimension accidentally created by Johnny Toast, in this world blobfish have taken over the USA and kidnapped the president. The Johnny Toast and Johnny Ghost of this dimension are dead. * Carl Wheezers convenience store: Located between two dimensions of unknown name, according to Carl "It is a great way to get sales when it comes to selling stuff to ghosts." Trivia * The name is actually is a common misuse of the term dimension as dimensions and realities are actually different things. A dimension is an area of measurement in spacetime (for example the first four dimensions are length, breadth, depth and time), whereas a reality is a separate, coexisting universe theorized to exist within a multiverse of an infinite number of possible universes which can be observed via the higher dimensions (see Many-Worlds Theory). * The dimensions first appeared in the Alien vs Predator Mod! video that was posted on 2013. * Due to the 13th dimension being space-like in nature, it can be theorized that other events that take place in space like maps happen there. Such as the Companion Cube video, or the Space Prison. Category:Locations Category:Dimension Category:13th Dimension Category:17th dimension Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Paranormal Category:Gmod